A New Beginning
by Seeking Nirvana
Summary: What would have been a normal night for the Freeman's, turned into the worst tragedy Woodcrest has ever faced. Huey can't seem to leave his past behind him. Suffering from Depression, he is now trying to escape his mind, but that bottle keeps callin'. Can he escape his past and move on?
1. Night Terrors

Chapter One - Night Terrors

* * *

><p><strong>Huey Freeman…<strong>

_Huey and Riley just got done hoopin' down the street at the Rec. Center. They head inside the house, Huey calls out to Gran dad, but nobody answers. "He said he was goin' to go meet up with one of his hoes, HAHAHA Gran dad know he ain't got no hoes!" Said Riley. Huey starts making his way into the kitchen to get something to drink when he heard a loud thump upstairs. Then Huey suddenly remembers that Jasmine came over right before they left and said she needed to talk to him about something very important. That far away look in her eyes. Just then they hear another thump, and before Huey could say anything Riley was headed upstairs. "If niggas is in the house, they bet not be tryna take none of my shit! all the allowance I had to save up to get that PS3, niggas bet not even be thinkin' bout it!" Said Riley. Huey just shook his head and followed after Riley. They hear men talking, coming from Gran dads room. Huey looks over at Riley with confusion written all over his face, as to say; I thought you said he left. Riley shrugs his shoulders. "UGH UGH, Ahh fuck, this is some good shit." They heard moaning. They were about to turn away because they thought It was Gran dad, "EW! Gran dad in there puttin' in wor- " but just before Riley could finish his sentence, they heard …"AHHHHHHH SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!" Jasmine was screaming for help. Huey bust through the door yelling 'WHAT THE FUCK NIGGA, GET OFF OF HER!" The room was so dark they couldn't see who was raping Jasmine, they could only make out the figure of a man. They charge the figure and before they even reach the bed, "BOOM" was the sound of a bullet leaving the chamber. Everything happened so fast. Huey looked around and Riley was on the floor, bleeding out. Huey had totally forgotten about the rape that was taking place, or that the man that shot Riley was now walking towards him. He couldn't see anything. He was in a daze. "Behind you…" Riley said in a low whisper, slowly fading in and out of consciousness. Just then Huey remembered where he was and why he was there, he goes to turn around when he feels the hot metal pressed against his neck…._

Huey shot up in the bed. He looked over at the digital clock which read 4:20 A.M. Laying there in a puddle of his own sweat, he gets up and walks out of the room. He heads to the bathroom, and Flicks the light on. He stares at his reflection in the mirror. The bags under his eyes are getting darker and darker. He can't seem to get more then 3 hours of sleep. It's been 7 years and these nightmares are getting worse he thinks to himself. He can't help but remember that night, His whole life spiraled down hill after that. Unable to recover from the loss of his… He stops mid thought. "JUST DON'T THINK ABOUT IT!" He yells into the mirror. He reaches in the cabinet and grabs the Ambien Pill bottle and heads to the kitchen. He grabs the bottle of Vodka out of the kitchen cabinet, he pops open the pill bottle and pours some of the pills into his mouth and washes it down with the vodka. The vodka burned the back of his throat going down but he felt the affects immediately. He just wanted to sleep. Dream free sleep was all he wanted.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to leave a review to let me know what you think! Thanks :D<p> 


	2. Time to Face the Music

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Cairo Dewey- Season 1 (Episode - Wingman)/span/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Huey's Point of Viewspan/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongChapter 2 - Time to Face the Musicstrong/p  
>hr   
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I hear a faint beeping sound in the background as my eyelids flutter open. Gran dad greets me "What the hell is wrong with you boy! They say you tried to commit suicide! Life ain't that bad, I try to do so much for you and this is how you repay your gran dad? I spent you boys inheritance on that big pretty house in the suburbs so I can live my last few precious years in peace and serenity and THIS is how you repay me?"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emstrong15 Minutes Later...strong/em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"My eye lids felt so heavy but I struggled to get them open all the way… "Got dammit this hospital bill is gonna be so damn big! All this pumpin' the stomach shit, then they said something about a therapist!…."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emI felt a burning sensation from the hot metal that was being pressed against my neck, "Long time no talk. Huey." br br /Cairo? What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in Chicago? I said. br /br /"Well.. Technically people don't know my boy Dewy and I are gone. So… we are in Chicago haha" br /br /Well what the fuck are you doing here? What do you want? "br /br /I want to prove to you and your brother that the shit back in Chicago didn't go the way I planned." br /br /"Sigh… I thought this was over.." br /br /"Yeah well you thought wrong, now get up." br /br /"Man we don't have to do this Cairo.. "br /br /"Unfortunately we do." br /br /POW! I felt someones fist connect with my jaw, suddenly the light flickers' on, Riley had just flipped on the switch and I notice that Dewey is the one that hit me. br /br /"I knew ya'll was some bitch made niggas, I guess you came back for another ass whoopin' huh?" Riley says as he applies pressure to his wounded shoulder. br /br /"I don't believe in violence my brotha, but you Riley are going to get the best ass whoopin' of a lifetime." Says Dewey br /br /"Don't think for one second that just because a nigga got shot , that I cant still take yo bitch ass out." br /br /"I'ma just let you know that was a bitch move too, shootin' a nigga in the dark like some kind of pussy!"…/em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"When I tried to get up I noticed that there were restraints on my arms and feet, that's when I realized where I must be. I tried to gather my thoughts as I paged the nurse, the last thing I remembered was falling asleep, just then the nurse came in and asked me how I was feeling, everything was a blur, she told me that was due to the medication I was taking. "Yeah that's right boy, they got yo ass tied down to the bed like some kind of savage beast! Said you were a threat to others and yourself." "We can now take of the restraints due to the fact that myself or your family will have to help you use the restroom" Says the nurse. Although I don't have to use the restroom I do want the restraints taken off of me so I go with the flow. I struggle to walk to the restroom by myself and once there I splash water on my pale face and try to gather my thoughts again.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""emNow nigga we can do this the easy way.. Or the hard way… nigga make a choice!" Riley says. As Riley and Dewey argue out the side of my eye I notice that Cairo has now began to lower the gun, as the gun is in my back I pull out my nun chucks, turn around and do a one two combo and I wrap the chucks around both of Cairo's wrist thus making him drop the gun, which I then kick to Riley. "Yeah, good lookin' Huey.em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em"Now Dewey drop yo gun!" I put my nun chucks around Cairos neck and Dewey aimed the gun at me. "Lower yo muthafuckin gun right now nigga, or i'ma put a slug in ya chest." br br /"You're nothing but a wannabe thug Riley, and its quite sad actually. And Huey how do you call yourself a revolutionist when you're not even down with Allah? You're fake and that's why I have to kill you, you're shaming the Nation of Islam with your out right disrespect." Says Dewey br /br /Before I can reply to his comments I hear faint moaning and whimpering I look over towards the bed and notice Jazmine starting to move, she rolls over and I finally notice all the stab wounds she has on her chest. WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO JAZMINE! I tighten the nun chucks on his neck and I blanked out and the next thing I know he's falling into my arms, I must of choked him to death. br /br /"CAIRO!" Says Dewey. I run to Jazmine's side, just as Dewey was about to shoot me, Riley tackles him to the floor, knocking the gun out of his hand and begins to pistol whip him…/em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Are you all right in there boy?" Yells Gran dad through the door. Yeah I'm alright. Just washing up. Gran dad then replies "Okay, well hurry up in there your…"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""spanemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Huey.." Says Jazmine faintly "They hurt me so bad Huey... I know last week everything I told you took you by surprise… and even though you don't feel the same way… just know I'll never… stop. loving. you.. even in death" br /br /"But.. I do love you Jazmine… Jazmine… Jazmine! Noooo! Jazmine wake up! I love you, too! I LOVE YOU TOO, JAZMINE!" I placed a kiss on Jazmine's cheek and told her I would always love her. br /br /"Yous a bitch nigga!" Yells Riley. br /br /Just then all the anger and hurt clouded my vision. I picked up the gun that Cairo dropped and kicked him in the head, Riley stepped back and noticed Jazmine laid out on the bed, he knew what time it was. br /br /Riley said "So which one of you did it?" br /br /"You know I don't believe in the down bringing of my fellow sistahs, but she wasn't really a sistah huh? Hahaha, carved that little bitch up like a thanksgiving turkey.. Cause you know, I don't eat swine." Says Dewey. br /br /So let me just make myself clear here, what your saying is.. Cairo raped Jazmine and you killed her? br /br /"You make it sound so bad Huey, she was bringing you down, I've been watching you for awhile and your doings with that thing were so nasty. She's not even a full blooded sistah, her poofs just weren't ethnic enough for me Huey. So yeah Cairo wanted to lose his virginity and I wanted to rid her poor filthy soul of your cold hands." Dewey stated. br /br /I dropped the gun. A bullet for you wouldn't be nearly enough pain. I've been practicing /span/emem style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongthe Ku Ma Tae /strong/emem style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"for years and its time you and I had some words. br /br /"Bring it on then, brotha." Said Dewey./em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""DAMMIT BOY! Your Brother is here to see you." Yells Gran dad through the door again. Okay I'm coming. Just give me a sec.. I lightly yelled back. As I stare at myself in the mirror I'm just trying to wonder how the hell I got here. I'm tired of looking so content on the outside when on the inside I'm dying…p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Time to face the music I thought to em/p  
>hr   
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em em/p 


	3. Loony Bin

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN/OR CLAIM TO OWN THE BOONDOCKS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<br>Looney Bin  
>*Huey's Point of view*<p>

Riley and I were sitting in the visitors section of the adolescents psychiatric ward, while Riley was talking about his new gang endeavors, I couldn't help but tune him out and think about a way to escape from this place without being noticed…

**15 minutes later…**

I cant even fathom the fact that they are testing my intelligence, I've just been waiting for the right moment I think to myself.

I wasn't trying to commit suicide, I was only trying to sleep. Why doesn't anybody fucking believe me? Yeah I may be sad, but I'm a revolutionist, I cant die. I say to Riley "I believe you Huey." Says Riley. Yeah I know you do Riley. I just don't get why I cant go home. I mean I shouldn't have to prove myself to these people. I'm sane. Although I normally just choose not to let my feelings show or let my emotions get the best of me. Only incompetent people allow there emotions to control them, and you know what? I'm going back to the way I was. Emotionless Huey was the best Huey. "Huey, why don't we move out of Woodcrest?" Suggested Riley. Do you have a place in mind? I reply. Riley then replied "California." I nodded my head slowly… Yeah California will be a good change for us. Is Gran dad coming…? Riley just looked at me like I was stupid. "Now do you think Gran dad is going to sell the house, the house he spent most of our inheritance on?" Replied Riley. Well I mean he could rent it out and buy a nice smaller home for himself and you and i can get an apartment together. I'll be 18 in a few days and this move will help us. It'll really help me leave behind all this pain. I thought to myself. "What about my homies? I'm their leader, I can just leave my niggas out here struggling without me." Said Riley. I just shook my head thinking that boy must have been dropped on the head when he was younger, sometimes that boy just never ceases to amaze me. Riley interrupted my thoughts with "I'll just let my niggas know that they gone have to get real goon without me and that they need to hold down the fort. And if they can't do that then they just a bunch of gay ass niggas."

My Therapist walks in the room, Huey your visiting time is up.

Riley then replies with "damn! Is this prison or what? "your time Is up" he mocks her, bitch who are you? Yeah that's what the fuck I thought. Now be gone ho. "Riley listen to me closely, as I drop my voice and begin to stand, at 9:00p.m. tonight, I want you to come and wait outside. I will be there." Riley then looks at me with a dumb smirk on his face and before he can come up with a coherent sentence he realizes what I'm up to and just nods and stands. "I'll see you later bro." And he walks out. I then walk to my room past my therapist before I can make it into my room she's calls out to me and says "Huey, don't forget we have a late night session at 7." I just remember that all the pills I've been saving in my sock will come in handy now. This is going to be much easier then I thought. Okay. I replied See you in a couple of hours, I say.

**2 hours later… **

As I walk in Dr. Williams office I look over to my side and notice that the security guard says he will be going on his break in the about an hour or so. Perfect I think to myself. "Ah! Huey, please have a seat and tell me what's on your mind, how was your day? Your brother came to visit you, how did that make you feel?" She says to me. I reply with before we began I was wondering if we could have some coffee. "Coffee? You always ask for tea. Why coffee tonight?" she asks me. Oh just a lot on my mind and coffee soothes me, I really just want to tell you everything I've been feeling lately. "I see, well let me go get a fresh pot of coffee and two cups, I'll be back in a moment" she replied. When I made sure she was gone I peeked out the door and just as I hoped I overheard the guard saying he was going on his break in about 30 minutes. That's all I need she'll be knocked out with all these saved pills I have. She finally returns with a pot of fresh coffee and two cups as she begins to pour it she tells me that she must use the restroom, as I knew she would considering the fact that she always uses the restroom before she offers me to pour herself and I some tea. I asked her would she like anything in her coffee and she said three sugars and a cream. She rushes off to the restroom built in her office and as soon as I hear the door click I went into immediate action. I grabbed the crushed pills that were wrapped in tissue in my sock and place it in her coffee along with the three sugars and cream, I stirred the coffee really well so all of the pills would dissolve. I heard her flush and the water shut on, I hurried and poured a little bit of coffee and a lot of water from her water machine into my cup, I don't drink coffee and I'm not starting for her. As she comes out I'm throwing all of the sugar and cream wrappers away.

I hand her, her cup of coffee. "Ah, thanks Huey. Yah know, you're a really sweet kid." I then begin to talk timing myself on the walk clock.

**15 minutes later**

"You're just letting life make you cold. Let someone thaw out your heart, because you've built and ice wall around it and the only thing that can melt it is love. *Yawns* Oh excuse me. She says. As I was saying… Yes I know how corny or cliché this sounds but you need the love of a woman to melt away *Yawns* all the ice, the cold things that have happen to you, *Eyes begin to close… She suddenly opens them again* …..you're letting lifes obstacles scar you. You're letting them control how you *yawns* feel about the world. I understand what happened to your parents, I even understand that jasmine, the girl you loved died before your very eyes. I know that must be very hard for you to swallow let alone come to grips with, do you feel as if its your fault somehow? You cant blame this on yourself Huey, if you walk around with that much guilt on your shoulders its just not… healthy. And will be the death of you *YAWNS as she places her head in her head* in….def….I…nite….ly." She finishes as she nods off.

**15 minutes later **

After I'm sure she's asleep I hear the guard say he's taking his break now and I stand, walk around to her desk and take her pass key to get in and out of the building and pin it to the bottom of my shirt, I then pull open her desk drawer, take the sedatives she has placed in needles in my pocket, the meds that have been prescribed to me and grab my file. I walk out of her office and close the door behind me, the nurse that was manning the station was asleep so I just slipped right past, the next station I slid the pass key and I could see Riley in a car with Ed and Rumy as I'm walking a group of night shift male nurses head my way but I'm not fazed. They mutter a few words to me and I'm not fazed until I hear one of them call me a nappy headed nigger. And I HATE THAT WORD! The next thing I knew a sedative needle was in every bodies neck except him and before he could even mutter a few words I judo chopped him in the neck while I simultaneously kneed and kicked him in his nuts twice. I then walked out of the building with his whimpers of pain fading with every step. With my file in hand and remembering that I had all those pills I hopped in the back of the car wit precession and before I could tell them to drive, the car was skidding off not in the direction off our house in Woodcrest but towards the airport before I could ask any questions Riley was handing me clothes, shoes, my passport and a plane ticket. Telling me to get dressed and quick because we have a plane to catch.

**10 minutes later… **

We arrive at the airport and as were all jumping out of the car, Ed pops open the trunk and hands me a black duffel bag and the Riley a blue duffel bag. After we make it past security and bag checking we hear that our flight is now boarding and that's our q to speed up the pace, we make it to the gate, Ed and Rumy hand both riley and I new android phones and two manila envelopes and tell us to keep in touch and to visit in a year or so. We say thanks give dap and hugs and we board onto to the plane. I then ask Riley when did he become so smart all of a sudden and know to get us these tickets NOW, I also ask him about Gran dad. He tells me everything I need to know and the part about Gran dad saying he has found true love and will permanently move out to see us later shocked me. Gran dad find true love? Nah, he'll be out here sooner then I think. Riley and I take our seats in the back of the plane after were done putting our carry on bags in the storage place above our seats we sit and I open the manila envelope shocked to find nothing but hundred dollar bills. I count out 15,000 dollars. I'm thinking that was nice of them and Riley counts his and all he could say was "WHOO! 15Gs NIGGA, YOU KNOW WHAT I CAN DO WIT 15Gs? WHEW! IMA HAVE ALL THE BAD BITCHES ON ME WHEN WE GET TO CALIFORNIA, BUY ME A DOPE ASS WHIP WITH SOME CHROME RIMS AND GET ME A LIL BIT OF WEED AND IMA STRAIGHT PIMPIN BITCHES! WHEW!" Are you going to calm down yet? I say to him. "Yeah, whatever hater." He then replies. As Riley continues to count his money over, over, and over again. I look out the window and start to drift off…

* * *

><p>Read and Review! :)<p> 


	4. The Sunshine State

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN/OR CLAIM TO OWN THE BOONDOCKS.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Sunshine State<p>

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! OPEN THE DOOR! IT'S THE POLICE! We all stopped fighting at that point, I was trying to figure out when the hell were the police called? Maybe one of our neighbors heard the gunshot and called I thought to myself. Just then I heard Riley say "Gran dad? Uncle Ruckus? What are you guys doing here?" Gran dad replied with, "NEVERMIND THAT! WHAT HAPPENED TO POOR LIL JAZMINE?" He said as he rushed to her side. Uncle Ruckus was still watching intently, he didn't mutter a sound, but the look of shock and disgust were painted so well on his face. Just before he could say anything he was pushed out of the way and onto the floor. WOODCREST POLICE DEPARTMENT! DROP YOUR WEAPON AND GET ON THE GROUND NOW! Just then Mr. Dubois came rushing in, and when he saw Jazmine, naked and bloodied sprawled out on the bed. He broke down sobbing he ran over to her and kept repeating " Wake up! Daddy loves you, baby." He looked up to see police slapping handcuffs on Riley, and Myself, but before they could place cuffs on Dewey he jumped out of the window. Police officers swarmed downstairs and I heard the gunshots ring out as the police sirens and screeching tires filled the air. The remaining police officers started reading us our rights. The paramedics came in and went over to Jazmine and Cairo. Jazmine pronounced dead on the scene. Cairo was in critical condition, they said his neck was broken and he was struggling to breathe. _

_They were inserting a tube in his throat when I looked up to see Mr. Dubois still holding Jasmines' hand sobbing hysterically. He always seemed so put together in my mind. I knew he was going to lose it by the way he was talking. He spoke to me as the police officers lifted me off the ground. He said in a monotone voice "Huey, who did this to by baby?' I looked down at Cairo and then at the window. He knew that I meant Cairo and Dewey. The paramedics were loading Jasmines'' body onto a gurney and the realization must of hit home for both Mr. Dubois and myself, because I started crying, I've only ever cried once in my lifetime. And right then It was like a sea of emotions swept over me because I couldn't control my tear ducts. Mr. Dubois wiped his face, kissed his daughter on the forehead and said in the lowest voice that I could hardly hear 'I'm sorry I wasn't better for you, but I'll see you in heaven princess. I love you." He then looked at me, in my eyes. I knew what he was about to do. I could feel it, my mind was rushing a thousand thoughts at once. A part of me wanted to tell him, that there will be a brighter day, that jasmine wouldn't want him to do what he was about to do. That although she's gone, she'll live forever in our hearts. That although she's not here with us physically, she'll never leave us mentally or emotionally. But before I could utter even a single word. He went over to the window, got on the window seal and before the police could reach him, he laid back and fell off. He didn't utter one sound on his way down. Police officers rushed downstairs and I heard more sirens in the distance. _

_This scene went from bad to worse in a millisecond because I heard Mrs. Dubois heart wrenching scream, she wasn't aware that Jazmine was dead, but she just saw he husband commit suicide out of Gran dads 2nd story window. All I heard was "WAKE UP, BABY! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT TREATING YOU BETTER! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! PLEASE, WAKE UP!"_

"Huey wake up, we're here. Nigga I said wake up!" Was all I heard Riley say.

We were now landing and people were beginning to stretch, wake up, and get their overheard luggage. The flight attendant told everyone to remain seated, because we would be landing soon.

"Ahh man Riley, I keep having these damn dreams. They won't stop man, good thing I got these meds, there suppose to help with the night terrors and flashbacks." "How'd you get those?" Said Riley. "I stole them from my therapist, I needed them along with my file which I plan to read later. When we land we need to get a hotel room, start looking for an apartment, we need a car, look for jobs, good thing I graduated early. We also need to.." "Hush nigga! Relax! We don't need to do a got damn thing! We got all this money lets just chill and get some bitches when we land." "Riley, its time to get serious, we can't keep.. Well you can keep actin' like a little kid. Time to act more mature and show the world you can handle your own." "Yeah whateva' nigga, you soundin' real gay right now." Sigh Riley when will you learn it's not about bitches and money?" "What are you talking about? It's always about the bitches, hoes, money, cars.."

As Riley continued on rambling about ignorant shit, I noticed this really pretty woman reading The Biography of Malcolm X, which so happens to be one of my favorite books. I caught every little detail about her, it was all so surreal. She was almost everything I wanted in a women, in the physical aspect at-least. I have no clue what her inner self was like, but she was so beautiful. I couldn't wrap my hands around her beauty, her natural golden brown afro looked so soft. I just wanted to touch it. Her beautifully bronzed brown skin she was the spitting image of Esperanza Spalding. I didn't notice I was staring until her loud friend said "Nigga, what you staring at!" As I snapped out of my daze I noticed that the girl sitting next to her was now yelling and staring at me. I couldn't help but to just look away in disgust. "I know this nigga did not just roll his eyes at me?" I heard her say As I tried to ignore her Riley then said "Hoe, who the fuck you yellin' at?" I saw a nigga moment rising, but before it could the flight attendant told us all to now start filing out.

As everybody began to stand of course that ghetto girl started up again, its funny how I never noticed her until now. Even when we first boarded. I know I was sleep most of the time, but still. You can't miss her loud self. "Ow! You stepped on my toe!" Said the loud one "Please stop embarrassing me Nae." Said the beautiful one. "These people are so rude Goldie." "Sigh, can we make it to baggage claim please? Without security or other airport staff stopping us?" "Duh bitch.""Damn, them hoes is fine!" Said Riley. As we made our way to the exit, I noticed the girl were right in front of us. I couldn't help but notice the natural sway in her thick hips, her round butt looked so good in her tight Kente Cloth Romper. At golden brown curly afro swayed with every move she made. I must admit, I was mesmerized. I knew I had to meet this goddess before they left, I knew the chances of me seeing her again in California were slim to none.

As I was about to approach her, security guards asked her friend to come with them, she to followed suit. I knew this wouldn't be my chance, besides it was early in the morning and I needed a taxi so I could get some rest. We made it outside and the crisp air and sunshine hit my face and it felt so good. A pair of sunglasses Is what needed, I saw a street vendor and bought myself and Riley also picked out a pair. I flagged down a taxi, and asked for a decent hotel, in a decent part of LA. He told me he would take us to The Westin Bonaventure Hotel & Suites, said it was the best that was close to LAX. So I told him okay, Riley put his ipod headphones in and I dug in my bag and retrieved mine also, I put the headphones in and looked out the window. Hoping I get to see that Beautiful Black woman again. That this would be my new beginning.

* * *

><p>Read and Review :)<p> 


	5. A Rough New Start

Chapter 5 - A Rough Start

"Huey wake yo nappy headed ass up! We're here. Now pay the man." Riley said as he went to grab our bags from the trunk.

I reached into my back pocket, grabbed my wallet and asked the cab driver how much. "That'll be $50.56" As I reached for the money, I heard Riley run up and shove his head through the car window and say "HOW MUCH NIGGA! THAT WAS LESS THEN A 10 MINUTE RIDE! YOU TRIPPIN' NIGGA! AIN'T NOBODY PAYIN' YO ASS NO $50.56, HUEY NIGGA LET'S GO BEFORE I HAVE TO GET STRAIGHT HOOD ON THIS FOOL." Riley yelled, and then walked off towards the hotel.

Sigh, I handed the man $51.00 and told him to keep the change. I hopped out of the car, and followed my ill-mannered brother into the hotel.

"Man where all the bitches at? I thought California was supposed to have lots of bitches?" Riley said as we made our way into the hotel's lobby. Damn this nigga is ignorant I thought to myself, why did I even bring his loud ass, and what the fuck was I thinking?

The inside of the hotel was that of a mansion, I mean. I've seen some nice places living in Woodcrest and thugnificent's mansion was nice in a hood rich type of way, but this hotel was so classy with water fountains, palm trees, and the people that adorned the lobby were just beautiful. I was in awe; I don't want to blow through this money like Riley does I thought to myself, we have to make this last until we get jobs and a place to live, permanently.

"What up ma?" Riley told the beautiful mixed woman behind the counter, and I couldn't help but notice how she had the prettiest green eyes, and the curliest blonde hair that hung to about her navel. She reminded me of Jasmine so much it hurt. I could feel myself reliving the pain.

_**I rushed over to Jazmine's body, I don't know what was going through me, but I just couldn't accept the fact that she was gone. That because of me she would never touch my afro again, never laugh, smile, or even fuss at me. We were so close. I know she had a crush on me, even Stevie Wonder could see that. I was going to take her out on a date and everything but… time slipped right between my fingers. Why did I wait so long? How could I have let this happen? **_

_**I looked over at Cairo, and through all the physical pain he must've been in, his eyes smiled at me. His lips couldn't form a smile from the many times my fist connected with his jaw, but after everything he still managed to mock me. Seeing me in such pain made him happy, that even though he was hooked up to IVs and monitors right there in gran dads room, he was somehow in a better position then me. That because I lost Jazmine, his life goal was somehow now complete. I had to control myself. I wanted to put my foot through his face. I let go of Jazmine's hand, because the coroner just arrived and needed to get pictures, etc... I looked into her lifeless eyes, her hair stuck with blood to the side of her face, her naked body covered with bruises, bite marks, and gashes. Even in death she was still so beautiful and innocent. I promised myself right then that I would make them pay for what they put her through. That….**_

"Huey, stop day dreaming and pay the lady." Riley said

"Oh, so you got our reservations and everything ready, good." I said to Riley. "So how much will that be ma'am."

I almost didn't believe her when she said "$4,500.16"

I almost wet myself.

I don't think I heard you correctly when I made the reservation I ordered one suite, with two rooms.

"Yes, but your brother here just cancelled that reservation, and booked you guys for the luxury pint house suite on the top floor with all the amenities." The lady said.

"Umm… Riley what the hell? We don't have money to blow, that's not what I booked for a reason, the other room was affordable for the week and spacious." I told Riley

The lady then interjected "Oh you want the room for the whole week, Mr. Freeman here didn't mention that, so the pint house sweet, plus all the amenities, times 7 days, your total will now be $31,501.12, will this be cash or charge?"

"Seriously, Riley?"

"OH calm down a little bit, we might as well live it up in Cali, what my man Drake say. You Only Live Once. So let's do this shit right."

"Stop staring at me nigga, and pay shit. The bellhop is ready to take our bags."

I looked to my right and noticed not only were we holding up the line, but the bell hop was waiting patiently to escort us to our room. "Yeah well I'm not paying for that, we'd like our old reservation back please ma'am."

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but once I cancelled the reservation, that room went back out and now has a reservation attached to it for later this evening, I'm terribly sorry, but the pint house suite is the only room available at this time." The lady told me

"See, it's a sign from God. He wants us to have this room, Huey." Riley said to me

"Are you sure there's nothing left at all miss?" I asked her patiently

The kind lady then tells me "Let me just refresh our page, and see if someone's cancelled a reservation. Ahh you're in luck, we have two rooms available, each accommodating two people comfortably, HD television, wi fi capable, and two queen size beds with all the amenities at $478 a night, which would be $3,346 per room."

"We'll take one room please." I then quickly handed the lady my debt card before Riley's stupid ass could say anything.

"What the fuck Huey, we can't do it up in that shit. Can we atleast have separate rooms?" Riley's nagging ass says to me.

The lady politely interrupted "Although it's one room, it has two rooms in it. With a dining area, kitchen, and living room. It's our most popular special."

"See, you do get your own room. " I say.

"Yeah but..." The lady then handed me back my card, a receipt for me to sign, which I did and then handed back to her. She then, hands me two door keys and told us to have a great stay at The Westin Bonaventure Hotel & Suites, and then instructed the bellhop on what to do with us.

"Right this way gentleman." The bellhop said.

As we followed behind the bellhop on our way to the wall of elevators, I looked to my left and noticed Riley talking and flirting to every woman we passed. I shook my head and kept following the young man.

5 minutes later…

"Damn this room is nice as hell." Riley said

"Yeah it's nice, look… I'm going to go out and see if I can find us an apartment… Right after I shower."

"Yeah, whatever nigga."

30 minutes later

As I stepped out of the shower I heard loud ass rap music. Got damn that nigga, just loud and ignorant for no apparent reason. I yelled thorough the door and told him to turn that shit down. I then continued getting ready; while I was out I might fill out some job applications to. I threw on a nice black button down, black slacks, and some black Stacy Adams. I fixed my hair, put on some lotion and headed for the door. Just then the phone rang. Riley's ass is already ordering room service and shit I thought to myself. I answered the phone, and the pretty lady that first checked us in was on the other side of the phone asking me if I could please turn down the music because some of their other guests were starting to complain. I apologized for my brothers antics and told her the music would be shut OFF right away. She thanked me and hung up.

I opened the door and all I saw was half naked women everywhere. 'Drake's Money to blow' was blaring so loud I couldn't even here myself think…

" _I am on a 24 hour champagne diet_

_Spillin' while I'm sippin' I encourage you to try it_

_I'm probably just saying that cause I don't have to buy it_

_The club owner supply it, Boy I'm on that fly shit_

_I am what everybody in my past don't want me to be_

_Guess what I made it, I'm the muhfuckin man I just want you to see…."_

I swear to God I'm going to kill this nigga, he can't be serious right now. There's liquor bottles on the floor, what looked like blood on the walls, there was marijuana smoke in the air, and weave extensions on the floor. I have no clue how he got all these people here in 30 minutes including a DJ and strippers, but this party was about to be shut down right now.

I walked over to the DJ and told him to turn the music off; I grabbed the mic, and calmly said: "Party over, everyone get the fuck out, now!"

In unison everyone said: "AWWWWWW BUT IT WAS JUST GETTING GOOD!" I also heard a few girls in the back talk about how they paid $30 to get in here and how they weren't going anywhere until they got their money back.

I opened the door, and people started leaving. Just then I noticed Riley's ass with a stripper sitting on his lap, and a blunt in one hand. Just then he reached in his pocket pulled out a wad of cash and started making it rain all over the place, women were going crazy trying to grab the 100 dollar bills that fluttered from the sky like rain. I was so passed heated with this nigga antics. I told the strippers to put the money down and leave, when they told me no I calmly snatched the money out of their hands and kicked them out... gently.

Once everybody was gone, and the music was off I noticed Cindy McPhearson the most wanna be down white girl who ever lived, beating the dog shit out of a stripper repeatedly saying "Next time yo ho ass better have my money on time, or I'ma have to pop a cap in yo funky ass, now get the fuck outta here and go take a shower with yo old musty ass. Smellin' like sweat and desperation. "

"Brava! Well done my young wigger, that's how you keep a ho in her place." Says A Pimp Named Slickback

"You know I try." Replies Cindy "If you ever need a lil side hustle, holla at me. I could us someone like you on my team, help keep the hos in check and what not." Says A Pimp Named Slickback to Cindy

"Fashoo." Replied Cindy, "I'll holla."

"I'm out boys, I'm just a couple floors up in the pint house suite if you need anything." Said A Pimp Named Slickback as he exited through the door.

"So what cha'll niggas wanna do now? Since Huey done ruined the party and everything."

"Damn Huey why yo ass always gotta.."

POW!

"DAMNNNNNNN, RILEY! HUEY SOCKED YO ASS IN THE FACE, YOU JUST GONE TAKE THAT? Cindy states.

"Oh no yo ass did not just sucker punch me?" Riley says to me

"I've told yo lil ignorant ass about being so damn stereotypical, but you don't fucking listen."

BAM!

'Damnnn, that left hook to yo chest must've felt real good huh Riley? HAHAHAHAHAHA" Cindy kept on instigating in the background

POW! BAM! BAM! POW!

"Oh my God, ya'll asses is seriously fighting huh? HAHAHA"

Just then Riley grabbed a chair and flung it at me, I ducked and it crashed into the wall breaking into thousands of pieces.

"Now whose going to pay for that shit?" I asked Riley

"You are nigga, hitting me and shit for no damn reason." Riley replied

"Damn Riley, you just gone let yo big bro beat yo ass like that? HAHAHA nigga yous a little bitch, my cat can fight better then yo ass hahaha" Says Cindy to Riley

"Get the fuck out!" Says Riley to Cindy

"Oh so now you mad? Hahaha" Replies Cindy

"Bitch what did I say?" Says Riley

SMACK!

"Nigga don't you ever in yo life refer to me as a bitch, musta lost yo mind when Huey was puttin' a hurtin' on that ass huh? I'ma just let that shit slide though; sense yo ass needs to find the common sense you lost." Says Cindy after slapping the shit out of Riley

"LEAVE!" Yells Riley

"Fine nigga I'm out!" Replies Cindy

"That's what the fuck I thought"

"Ayo Riley?" Yells Cindy from the door

"WHAT!" Answers Riley

"How yo ass feel? HAHAHA" Laughs Cindy as she slams the door on her way out

"Ughhhhh!" grunts Riley

Now clean this shit up nigga, I'm going to go out and run a few errands

"What the fuck ever nigga, I ain't doin' shit." Replies Riley

Will see about that shit, I grab my wallet, and door key from my room and head out the door

"This shit better be clean by the time I get back." I tell Riley, who is still lying on the floor with blood leaking from his busted lip.

As I walk out of the hotel I start thinking.. How the hell did Cindy and A Pimp Named Slickback make it all the way out to California? Hmm…


	6. But She's the Homie Though

**Chapter 6- But she's the homie though**

"Hey, Reezy open up the damn door!" Barks Cindy

"Yeah hold on bitch I'll be there in a minute, damn. Knockin' on my damn door like you the got damn popo." I shouted

"Yeah whatever nigga just hurry up I got something to show you." Cindy continues to shout threw the door

"This shit better be good knockin' on my damn door while I'm busy playing NBA 2k12" I say as I pause my game

_*Opens door* _

"Now what the hell is it you wanted to sho…"

Before I could finish what I was saying I see a zip lock bag full of the dankest weed I've ever smelled in my whole life, there had to be at least a pound of weed in that big bag I thought to myself.

"Yeah that's right nigga, this is a pound of pure soul diesel, I figured I'd get you a lil' house warming gift, this is pure Cali weed right here, I copped this from my homie that lives in downtown Compton, he owed me a favor so he let me have this, this is about 16 ounces of pure dank. This runs for about $200 per ounce, damn this shit if worth like $3.2g's… " She says as she grins hard at me

"I hope you brought some blunt wraps with you." I reply

"You know it." She replies as she pulls out a box of strawberry flavored swisher sweets

"Let's get this shit started!" I immediately went to my room to grab my grinder

Now where the hell is it? I think to myself, I know I snuck it on the plane in my carry on.

_*5 minutes later*_

There it is! I grabbed it and walked back out into the living room

"Nigga what took you so long, I got 5 blunts rolled already." Cindy told me while hovering over the weed and blunt wraps

"Damn bitch, you work fast hahaha."

"Yeah whatever nigga, turn on some music or something so I can whoop yo ass at this 2k12."

"Damn I already got the munchies, let me order some room service before we light up." I say

"Yeah aight, get me some cheese fries with extra bacon and sour cream, some fried chicken, pizza, and hot wings… oh yeah I brought us some beer and air freshener too." I hear her shout from the other room as I made my way over to the phone

As I place the order I start thinking, maybe I should clean up the place, Just to show Huey that I can have some responsibility and shit, tired of his ass talking down to me…

_*2 minutes later*_

Fuck him, I ain't cleaning shit, I'ma go ahead and call up the maid service and have them clean this shit up, and tell Huey I did it hahaha, yeah that sounds more like it.

As I head back into the other room I noticed Cindy playing the game and I just so happened to look at her body as she jumped up. And for a white girl she had a nice lil plump ass, she was definitely growin' up I thought to myself.

I joined in on the game and 10 minutes later the room service arrived, I grabbed a shirt from off the floor and covered up the weed and blunt wraps, and quickly told Cindy to spray some of the Air Freshner she picked up on her way over here.

As I opened the door I noticed the chick who was delivering the food was the same ghetto ass girl on the plane.

"Hello sir, here go yo order." She said as she smacked her gum

I tried to read her name tag, but she accused me of staring at her boobs.

"Oh so you like what you see huh? Well your food isn't up there nigga." She replied

"I wasn't staring at your boobs, just looking at your name tag." I told her, even though I did take a quick peak at her big ass boobs.

Her face looked a little disappointed, but she told me her name was Shawna.

"Aight well thanks Shawna; you can go ahead and bring in the grub."

I held the door open for her as she wheeled all the food in, now normally I don't hold open doors for bitches, but I just needed to see if she had a fat ass, which she did. Her ass was out of this world, a la Nicki Minaj haha, I thought to myself.

She placed all the food on the table and proceeded to leave when she said: "Oh so ya'll about to get lifted in here huh? Got that good Cali weed, I see you tried to cover it up with that cheap ass air freshener to haha that shit didn't work haha."

I hope this bitch don't think she gettin' any of that weed though, Cindy ain't gone let that shit just happen.

"Aight thanks bitch, we ain't ask for no private investigator, just food so you can be on your way out now, don't let the door knob hit you on yo ass on your way out." Cindy told the girl

"Oh I know this white bitch ain't talkin' out the side of her neck to me like that, hoe you betta check yo self. I ain't anybody's bitch, so don't let those words rollin' off your lips write a check that yo ass can't cash." The girl shot back

"Bitch you obviously don't know who you talkin' too, I will beat yo ghetto ass all over this room."

"OKAY, that's it! As much as I'd love to see ya'll fight, The room is already fucking dirty and I don't want ya'll dumb asses in here breaking shit, Shawna can you leave now? I know you want to keep this low rate job."

"Yeah whatever nigga, you just let that BITCH now that she has no idea who she's messin' with. I know people boo boo."

"Yeah whatever hoe, tell that shit to someone who fucking cares." Cindy replied as she went back to playing the game.

"Mhm… hoe."

As Shawna walked out I couldn't help but stare at her ass, that shit looked so damn good.

"Here, take this." Shawna said as she handed me a piece of folded paper.

"What's this?" I ask.

She leaned real close to me, and whispered in my ear: "There's no way that lil' skinny white girl satisfies you, so I wrote down my number, give me a call sometime, I'll show you why Cali women are the best."

She then walked away.

I closed the door and quickly put the number in my pocket before Cindy saw, I didn't feel like hearing her mouth. I just wanted to light up a blunt. As I walked back in the living room I stepped on a piece of broken glass from those two bitches were fighting in here earlier

"FUCK!" I yelled.

"What's the matter?" Cindy asked.

"I stepped on a fucking piece of glass."

"Can you go check if they got some Band-Aids or something?"

"Nigga if you don't suck that shit up and stop actin' like a lil' bitch, lookin' all pale in the face over there, what's wrong? Too much blood? You got a weak lil' ass stomach huh? Haha"

"JUST GO GET THE DAMN BAND AIDS!"

"Ask nicely first."

"Please? I'm over here dying, the room is starting to spin."

"Hahahaha let me see if there's a first aid kit in the bathroom or something. I'll be right back you lil' bitch." She said as she walked off towards my room still laughing

She came back just a few seconds later with a red first aid kite in hand and a wet washcloth.

"Give me your foot." She said

I raised up my foot like she asked

"Damn that's a big ass piece of glass, you need to clean this place up nigga, because if I step on some glass I'm kickin' your ass."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'll call the maid service after I light one up."

"OWW! YOU TRYNA KILL ME?" I said in an agitated tone

"Oh shut the fuck up with yo damn whining, actin' like a lil' bitch. I pulled out the glass, let me just bandage you up so you can stop actin' like a lil' pussy. With yo dirty ass feet, take a bath nigga. You funky." She replied

"Yeah whatever, just hurry that shit up." I said playfully

"Nigga I'm doin' you a favor, be thankful. I could let yo ol' dumb ass bleed to death. Haha" She said jokingly

"Always poppin' yo damn gums haha." I replied

She looked up at me I noticed she had the prettiest blue eyes, her blonde hair was so soft looking, and she was actually pretty cute.

"There your all done." She said

She then headed me two pain pills

"Where'd you get these?" I ask her

"I always bring a few with me, cramps and what not." She said

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot you were a girl haha." I said laughingly

"Ow! What the hell you hit me for? Haha" I asked her

"Because you stay talkin' that slick shit." She told me

"Yeah well hit me again and see what happens to yo lil' white ass." I told her

She then proceeded to tackle me onto the floor, and as we wrestled I felt myself getting hard, she was turning me on. Her soft butt was resting on my dick and her boobs were all in my face…

She then leaned down an-…

Sorry my updates have been far and few between guys, I will be updating more frequently. I've already started chapter 7. Let me know what you think and what you think should happen next in a review!


	7. Hotel Security

It has been so long guys; literally 2 years. I graduated from high school and now I'm in college, and then I moved… so basically life got in the way. I will try to update at least 2-3 a month with QUALITY chapters because I have a lot more time on my hands now. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – Hotel Security<strong>

* * *

><p>She then leaned down an-…<p>

Smacked the fuck out of him!

"I felt you gettin' all hard nigga, ain't no way you getting any of this. And the next time you try to push up on me I will knock yo ass into the end of next week." Cindy told Riley with attitude.

"Man, wasn't nobody hard! I'm carryin' a gun dumb ass!" Riley replied

"Well . . . let me see what you packin'?" Cindy asked sarcastically

"I ain't showin' you shi…" and just before Riley could finish his sentence…

_*OPEN THE DOOR, ITS HOTEL SECURITY!* A deep voice barked from the other side of the door_

"Oh shit" they both whispered in unison

"Hell nah, I just did a bid in county! And I'm not going back to juvie. Not for you and not for anybody!" Cindy mumbles

"Just calm down and give me a minute to think . . . Quick! Go wet yourself and turn on the shower, take off your clothes and put on a towel." Riley whispered to Cindy hastily

_*OPEN THE DOOR, OR I AM COMING IN!*The deep voice ordered _

"Just a minute sir, I'm just getting out of the shower." Cindy yelled sweetly

_*JUST HURRY UP, MAM.*The voice replied_

Riley then quickly opened all the windows, hid the weed, and cleaned up the best he could. He then mumbles to himself "I knew I should have cleaned up, Huey was right!"

Just as Riley looks up, Cindy walks out of the back room wrapped in a hotel towel with water dripping from her body as her long blonde sun-kissed hair cascaded down her back. She looked mesmerizing.

"Damn, she's fine!" Riley thinks to himself

"Quick! Go pretend to be sleep in the back room." Cindy whispers

"Remember, you gotta act like a dumb hoe . . . and I know that won't be too hard for you but don't act all ghetto and like a hoodrat or this plan isn't going to work okay?" Riley whispered

"Okay, nigga damn! Don't tell me what to do!" Cindy whispered back

_*Riley then proceeded to slap Cindy on the ass and whispers in her ear, that's for good luck."_

_*Cindy waited for Riley to disappear in the back room and opens the door*_

_*Behind the door stood a 6'4, at least 240 pounds, of pure bronzed man, and Cindy was in awe*_

"May I help you?" She asks the security guard very sweetly

"Mam, we've been getting a few noise complaints. Some of our other guests have complained about a lot of yelling, thumping and banging."

"Well my friend was playing video games earlier and he always gets really into them. That's probably what the other guests heard. I'll be sure to tell him when he wakes up not to be so loud the next he plays his games" Cindy replied

"Okay mam, thank you for your cooperation. Also, it's a part of hotel protocol that I come in and look around, just standard procedure in situations like this. "

"Sure" Cindy replied "And you can call me Cindy, mam makes me feel old."

_*Just as the buff security guard was about to step into the hotel room, Cindy accidentally drops her towel*_

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Cindy squeals in shock

The security guard hesitated staring at her young body, but quickly turned around remembering how young she probably was.

"Yah know what? I don't need to come in. Just keep the noise level down and have a goodnight Cindy." The security guard replied hastily

Cindy quickly closed the door, and picked up the towel feeling completely embarrassed that she exposed herself, it wasn't her intention.

She walked into the back room where Riley was and asked him did he see her Grammy award-winning performance. Only to find him fast asleep and snoring up a storm.

She walked over to him and stared at him while he slept. She couldn't help but be attracted to him. She thought he could be her everything. But Riley was not the type to be faithful and in a long term relationship without feeling tied down she thought to herself.

_** A Couple of Hours Later**_

"Agh, my head hurts." Huey thinks to himself as he searches for his hotel door key.

_**A Few Short Minutes Later**_

As Huey continues to search for the door key in his pockets, the elevator door opens and he hears a voice that he would never be able to forget… even if he tried. "It's that loud girl that Riley was arguing with on the plane." he thinks to himself.

"Ugh, what is she doing here?" He thinks to himself as her voice gets closer and closer to him.

"I just need to find the stupid ass key, maybe I dropped it on the elevator when I checked my cellphone." He thought to himself

Huey turns around to head back over to the elevator, just as he is passing the two women, the loud one from the airport mentions to her friend how she is feeling too lazy to go back down to the front desk to turn in the room key she found when they first got on the elevator.

Huey over hears the woman and says, "Excuse me miss."

The two women stop and turn to face Huey.

"Yes?" The loud one says

"I think you may have found my room key, I must have dropped it without noticing. May I check and see if it opens my room?" Huey asked as nice as he possibly could, remembering how easily the woman lost her temper.

*Shrugs shoulders* "Sure, I don't care." She replies

Huey hopes the key will work and a few seconds later he sees the red light indicator turn green, meaning the door was now unlocked. Huey thanked the women and proceeded to go into the room… but not before the woman mentions how he looked familiar and was wondering if she had ever met him before.

Huey turns back towards the young ladies and says, "Nope, never seen you before in my life. Now excuse me but I really am tired. Goodnight ladies."

Before the women could reply, Huey was in the room and shutting the door in their faces… not up for much conversation.

Huey breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the door lock behind him; finally he was "home". When he began walking to his room, he realized that Riley only did a half ass job of cleaning and that the room still had the faint smell of weed. "At least dumb dumb attempted to clean." Huey thought to himself. The room was at least now semi decent; he would allow room service to come in the morning after he made sure she wouldn't find anything illegal.

He continued walking to his room when suddenly loud music began to make the whole room vibrate. "Lord please help those who cannot help themselves because I know he is not about to play that loud ass music and I'm about to go to sleep." he said out loud

He walks over to Riley's room, opens the door and see's Riley in bed with some girl that he is not able to make out because the room is dark.

"Have you lost yo got damn mind?" Huey yells at a sleeping Riley as he flips on a light switch

Riley begins to toss and turn in the bed. "UGH, turn off the damn lights!" he yells to Huey

"Sure… after you get yo ass up and turn off that loud as music!" Huey barks back

Riley reaches over onto the nightstand, grabs a tiny remote, and pushes a small red button. The music goes off immediately and silence fills the air.

"Now turn the light off nigga!" Riley yells

"No." Huey says calmly and exits the room

Huey finally makes it to his room and takes off his shoes, socks, shirt and jeans deciding that he will sleep in his boxers. He quickly goes to bathroom and brushes his teeth. As he stares at his reflection in the mirror, he can't help but notice the dark circles under his eyes because of his lack of a good night's sleep.

"Hopefully tonight will be different." He thinks to himself

As Huey exits the bathroom, he turns off all the lights and gets into the big comfortable bed. As he lies there, waiting for sleep to come, his mind wanders off to thought of Jasmine and how much he misses her.

"It's all my fault" He thinks to himself "It is my fault Jasmine is gone, if it weren't for me she would still be here."

The memories of the two of them come rushing back and soon his conscious is filled with guilt and regret. His mind becomes full with the many memories of them together. Huey knew this would be just another restless night because he so desperately wanted to just feel Jasmine in his arms again, even if just for one night.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 will be posted on or before 622/2014** – I look forward to your reviews, let me know what you think or want to happen next!


End file.
